Tamika Ward
'Tamika Ward '''is the former Warden of Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security and a former good friend of Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson. She is portrayed by Susan Heyward. Personality When she was younger, she was shown to be sarcastic, funny, and excitable but lazy and irresponsible, smoking weed at work and making huge burgers. She is also said to have sold food and pocketed the money instead of putting it in the register. When she got older, she got more responsible, but still shares her sarcastic side. She is on the rougher side of the guards, hitting Daya and calling herself part of the guard's team. She is nice to Taystee however, as they had been friends. Physical Appearance CO Ward is a petite, African-American female with large eyes and full lips. When she was younger, Tamika had long curly black hair, which changed when she got older into a small afro. She is described as having child-size feet in ''Gordons Biography Before Litchfield Tamika used to work with her good friend, Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson, at a fast food joint called Storky's. One evening, during a shift where they were the only workers present, they smoked weed which Tamika had brought in after closing. While high, the two made enormous burgers and goofed around in the kitchen. They then sat around under the tills, until a customer walked in. Taystee angrily hissed that Tamika was supposed to lock the door, and stood up to serve the customer, who was an ex-classmate of Taystee's. Under the till, Tamika watched on as Taystee was then held up at gunpoint by the customer. Taystee managed to talk her way out of handing over any cash by saying that alarms and cameras would instantly be triggered (which wasn't true), but instead was made to hand over her Jordan trainers. After this, Tamika commended Taystee for the way she handled the robbery, but bemoans the fact that Taystee had to hand over her expensive shoes. Taystee tells Tamika that her shoes were fake anyway (instead of Jordans they were knock-off brand "Gordons", and after a victorious laugh and hug, the two part ways, poignantly shown taking different roads ("Gordons"). Season Six Ward is a CO at Litchfield Max. Initially wary, Ward develops sympathy for Taystee and helps Taystee get in contact with Caputo. She also smuggles in a letter inviting Taystee to interview that the other guards have unofficially held back. Taystee, however, tells the interviewer that she is being abused and beaten up by the COs (which is not untrue) and Ward takes this very personally, feeling she stuck out her neck for Taystee and Taystee has stabbed her in the back. She tells Taystee not to expect anything else from her. She later doesn't hand over Taystee's mail, despite Taystee having a box full of it. ("Gordons") She is later seen handling the security check in and wonders why Hopper has a tub of NutriHerbal. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") Ward enters the staff room when Stefanovic and Dixon are complaining about the abuse of the riot and complaining about the fact that the inmates made McCollough panic and have PTSD. Stefanovic says all inmates from the riot should get the 'chair' (implying death penalty). Ward responds NY doesn't have the death penalty, to which he states federally, it does. He states infront of her that it's a shame that it's very rare for death penalties to occur because Taystee organised the riot and her trial started. She asks how the trial is going and he remembers that they were friends. She pretends they're not friends. Dixon says that if Taystee gets fair treatment, she should have a baton put up her buttocks and lock her away. Ward is offended and suggests he should take the high road. Dixon and Stefanovic are offended and accuse her of being biased to Taystee. She reminds them they're not friends but says that Tasha is still a person. Stefanovic does not agree, even going as far as saying that all prisoners are animals. Dixon agrees, but states there are some good ones. As Stefanovic begins vividly describing Taystee's electric chair, she leaves the room. She is visibly disturbed as he says "we'll be able to smell her back fat sizzle like bacon" ("Double Trouble") Later, she enters the bathroom, and washes her face and smells smoke. She questions the unknown person asking if it is Wheatly smoking, to which she would receive $10 as part of a bet. When she recieves no reply she climbs the stall and sees Artesian McCollough, with burn marks all over her legs. Artesian shouts at her and she apologises. She says it's fine. Ward tells her that she heard of the PTSD and McCollough says it was her fault not theirs, and that they were just excited to play kickball, but also she has nightmares and panics. She empathises with the inmates and is angry at herself because she constantly sees the bad of the inmates. Ward hands her a paper towel. Tamika later lands in Hopper's office to request a personal day (to see Taystee's trial). He agrees aslong as she can get someone to cover her shift. ("Double Trouble") She attends Taystee's trial twice, sitting beside Caputo. She's visibly upset when Taystee is found guilty. ("Be Free") Category:Litchfield Staff - Maximum Security Category:Under Construction Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters